The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to the claimed embodiments.
Screen sharing applications are helpful to meeting participants which are located remotely from each other as the technology can supplement what is heard over a voice channel, such as a telephone line, with a view of a presenter's desktop in real-time. For instance, a presenter may have display text, images, a presentation, or other materials capable of being displayed on a computer screen and those materials are then shared with one or more remote participants who then will see the same materials on their respective computer displays.
When a presenter's bandwidth capabilities are different than a viewer's bandwidth capabilities, problems may arise where the presenter is publishing data faster than the viewer is capable of consuming the data. For instance, if the presenter is transmitting at an exemplary 200 kbps rate and the viewer is capable of receiving at an exemplary rate of 100 kbps, then the viewer will experience significant lag and then likely lose the ability to view the presenter's shared screen due to missing information.
Another problem that arises is with a viewer that attempts to join a screen sharing session already in progress. When a screen sharing session begins, information is shared amongst the viewer participants which forms the basis for establishing and beginning the screen sharing session. A late joiner into the screen sharing session will miss the initially shared information, and thus, be unable to view the shared screen of the presenter's computer display.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from methods, systems, and apparatuses for implementing frame aggregation with screen sharing and for accepting late joiners with screen sharing as described herein.